The Evil Secrets (Part One: Fortune
by FelicityFoxtrail
Summary: This story is about You-Know-Who and some Professors at Hogwarts, will a spellbinding twist at the end. More parts coming soon!


The Evil Secrets  
Part One: Fortunes Told  
  
  
"Hurry! I have not much time left," he hissed. His red eyes were gleaming very bright, his yellow teeth bared at his servant.  
"I am sorry, My Lord, but nothing is coming," the servant replied in a misty voice.  
"Maybe I would have been better off with Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort hissed menacingly.  
"No, no, My Lord! I will try harder, but this cup is rather foggy.......wait! I think I see a..a...duck? Possibly...or is it..a.." the servant paused.  
"What is it? Quick! I only have until sundown to confirm my plan with Malfoy."  
"My Lord, I see the Grim in this cup. The Grim is an omen of death."  
"Nonsense! The Dark Lord will not perish! I am nearly at the height of my power once more, and I will never be defeated!" Voldemort said, wondering what this fool of a woman was doing.  
"I'm sorry, My Lord...but I can't control what I forsee!" the servant whimpered to her Master.  
"Try harder! I am now EXTREMELY regretful that I did off with Wormtail and took you instead! You have done nothing for me, except let Harry Potter escape from underneath my thumb! Be gone, I expect you back tomorrow to feed me my Cup of Life. You know I will get weaker instead of stronger unless I'm fed it once a week."  
"But My Lord, you know I am know good with potions! Ask Malfoy to do it, he is far better than I..."  
"Are you suggesting I do off with you and take on Malfoy as my Private Servant? Do you want to lose what I have given you? No one else can give you what I have, you scum...now GO!" Lord Voldemort turned his chair and a puzzled expression grew onto his face and his worthless servant ran off, frightened nearly to death. After he had given her the unicorn blood, and killed her husband who had betrayed her, after he'd offered her everlasting protection and strength, this is what she'd given him? A lousy Grim? The Dark Lord soon fell fast to sleep, barely remembering about his meeting with Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, my scar has been hurting me a lot since yesterday..." Harry Potter told his fifteen year old friend. He didn't really want to tell her, he thought of the last time he'd told Hermione (and his other friend, Ron) about his scar hurting. They'd both gotten very worried. They were worried because whenever his scar hurt, it usually meant something was up with Voldemort, who had tried to murder Harry four times in the past. Then, suddenly, Draco Malfoy (another mortal enemy of Harry's) entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Hey, Potter! How ya doing since that last incident with You-Know-Who? I hear you were pretty shooken up....too bad your mommy wasn't their to comfort you!" he said, and his goons, Crabbe & Goyle, started laughing. Ron looked about ready to give Malfoy a swipe in the face. "And Weasley! I heard Potter was acting as a good citizen and your brother's inherited some gold. Too bad they couldn't earn it themselves!" Now Ron looked REALLY ready to punch him, and he was about to when a Professor entered the compartment. Malfoy glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Goyle, Crabbe, and himself left. The Professor that had entered was wearing a worn shawl around her brightly colored robes, and she had large glasses that magnified her eyes to about five times their regular size. They recognized her, but barely, as she was looking very tired, as Professor Trelawney, their Divination teacher from their third year at Hogwarts.   
"Hello, my dears..." she said heavily, and the three of them felt a big drape of sadness fill the room. Trelawney didn't even notice Hermione, who had dropped out of her class mid-term, or Harry, whom she'd predicted the death for months. There were large, dark bags underneath her large eyes. The strong aroma that usually followed her everywhere seemed to have left her clothes momentarily. She collapsed on a bench and closed her eyes for a minute.  
"Umm....Professor? Are you feeling alright?" Ron ventured.  
"Wha...huh? Oh, yes, m'dear...I'm just feeling a bit worried, a little bit of rest and I'll........" and with that her head fell onto the window sill on the train and she began to snore loudly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron glanced at eachother nervously. Something wasn't right, something was going on that shouldn't be. But, at the time, they had no idea what is was and decided to just forget Professor Trelawney for the moment and started talking again.  
"Hmm...I wonder who'll be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"I dunno.....hope it's not like any of our previous professors! Except for Lupin, of course..." Hermione sighed. All three of them missed the professor that had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in their third year, Remus Lupin. Harry liked him even more than everyone else because they shared a special bond. Lupin was one of Harry's father's best friends.  
  
"Draco! I FORBID you to speak a word of it!" Lucious Malfoy shouted to his son about an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave King's Cross Station.  
"But, Father! Potter will go on walking around in his dumb smug fashion...thinking he's better than the rest of us - I can't stand it another year!!" Draco Malfoy, Lucious's son whined.  
Lucious Malfoy lowered his voice to a slight whisper and leaned in close to his son's face. "Draco, if you tell a single soul about Lord Voldemort and mine's plan! It could make us loose everyone thing we have, everything I have worked so hard for....once you tell any living body, the secret that remains in our name will disappear and you'll be sent to live with the house elves!" Draco's face suddenly straightened. That would mean no more servants, no more mansion, no more power...no more Nimbus 2001, no more anything! He immediately swore to himself that he wouldn't tell anyone.   
  
"I'm...I'm back, My Honorable Lord," a voice came from the darkness. Lord Voldemort rose from his chair in the cellar of his faithful helper, Lucious Malfoy. Though dingy and dark, it made for a perfect hideout. Malfoy had the Ministry members so swiggled into signing or believing anything he told them, Voldemort knew that he was safe.   
"Come in, my servant. Hurry on, don't waste my time!" he roared, turning his chair to face his servant. There were tears in her dark black eyes, and the shawl she wore looked torn and beaten.  
"M...M..My Lord, what are w..we going to do today?" the servant stuttered, tears in her voice.  
"What do you think?" ripped Voldemort. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I am going to proceed with my plans to get rid of that piece of garbage some call Harry Potter. Me failing to kill him has only given the damned boy more time! Now, are you going to help me or not?!"  
"Y..y..yes, of course I will, M'Lord! What should I do next?" the servant said, obviously extremely frightened.   
"What is your most accurate form of forseeing the future? BESIDES tea leaves" Voldemort demanded, fondling his chin with his hand.  
"Umm...uh...umm, probably the crystal ball, My Lord."  
"Fine then...get one as soon as possible, and tell me what you see."  
"Bu...bu..but, My Lord! It takes more than a brief moment to pre..prepare for a Ball Reading!" the servant whined and stuttered.  
"I said GET IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HURRY!" Voldemort yelled, now standing up over the crouched woman. Her eyes began to water again and she broke into sobs. "Go, now," Voldemort told her more softly. He realized this may be the only woman he had that could tell his future and what was going on with Potter, and he needed her more than anything.   
Within a few moments the servant had a crystal ball set down on a small tea table, and she drew up a chair. She did some movements with her hands and tried to clear her Inner Eye. Then she looked deep into the mist of the ball, and tried her best to see what lay in her Lord's path.  
"I..I believe I see Potter and his friends...they've been at Hogwarts for only a day or two now...they're...in Potions class? Talking with...that Professor...Snape, was his name? And..and..oh - now something else is coming in to view.." the servant said wearily, focused only on the crystal ball now.  
"What is it?" Voldemort said anxiously.  
"It's...it's my sister, My Lord. My sister, she's crying! She's crying 'Why Desdamona, why Desdamona?'! She's in her North Tower, My Lord...she's unhappy, she's saddened by me!" the servant cried out, her head now bowed down.  
"So? What do I care with your darned sister?! You are under my control  
now, Desdamona! You will follow my rules!" Lord Voldemort sneered, throwing the crystball to the ground to see it shatter as a misty gas filled the air. Anyone knows that breaking a crystal ball will release all of the dreams,  
hope, love, and courage that was inside of it. Voldemort covered his face after grabbing Desdamona's shawl and ran, ran with all the strength he could convay   
after running from an awful scene. He left poor Desdamona Trelawney dying in the cold floor of a d  
ark dungeon on her knees sobbing, "Oh, I'm sorry Sybill! Forgive me! I never should have agreed! I'm so sorry, my sister...oh, forgive me! I'm sorry...Sybill  
...no...." and with that dying traitor of a sister fell to the floor, gasping breathes of a  
pology to her crying sister.  
  
Simple proof of what the Dark Side will do to you. Lord Voldemort has no mercy for his enemies. Everyone is his enemy. 


End file.
